We'll Always Be Together
by SyrinxSilenus
Summary: No matter how many lifetimes would pass, We will always find a way towards each other. Because we are Natsu and Lucy, and it's more fun when we're together.


**We'll Always Be Together- (Rewrite!)**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta reader, Roseeyes!**

* * *

It was the middle of spring when she met him.

The trees that lined the park were clothed in pink and white blossom. To see the boughs that were so bereft in the snow for so many months become so beautifully adorned with the coloring of pink and green lifts her spirit like a sheltered plant to the sunrise.

Their scent became diffused in the warming breeze and she held her head high to savour it. When their petals rained down in a steady trickle, she felt like a bride just to walk under them.

The petals caught the wind, determined dancers clinging to her hair and clothes before finally falling with their brothers and sisters, spent and brushed away by the breeze.

A soft smile appeared on her lips as her eyes drank in the wonderful scenery surrounding her.

The trees' lamp posts of color were standing on an endless row up ahead.

The park was like a miniature formal garden for the elderly that had retired there for the quiet life. Benches were situated on every corner to accommodate its guests. Ornamental trees, flowers year round and a water fountain in the middle as the biggest decoration where many high schoolers were found taking pictures with couples littering around here and there.

A small smile stayed on her lips as she watched the merriment all around the park.

It had been a stressful week for Lucy, and today was the long awaited day off that she had been craving for two weeks straight.

The deadline for her newly published book was so rushed that it barely gave her time to eat and sleep.

After freeing herself from the evil clutches of her laptop and notes, she walked out from her messy den to take a much needed walk at the famous park nearby.

Her skirt danced softly on her thighs in time with every step, body relaxing as she basked in the calmness of the place devoured her senses.

The addicting aroma of the Sakura flowers scenting the air made her inhale deeply, lolling her into its pleasurable embrace like the first whiff of coffee early in the morning after a night of much-needed sleep.

She unconsciously gripped the strap of her red handbag as she stopped on her tracks, catching a single petal that descended slowly from the sky like a snow fairy landing on a soft cushion.

The touch of the wind caressed her cheeks softly, flitting over her warm skin, causing her cheeks to flush.

She watched as laughter engulfed the place as children ran to-and-fro and families enjoyed having picnics on the grass with a picnic-blanket to sit on as food littered the center of the soft fabric.

Her exhausted body relaxed and she allowed herself to hum along with the laughter as the last bit of tension ebbed from her shoulders, nearly losing herself to the festive space. So much so that she nearly failed to notice his approach: But then, it was as if a magnetic force, an indescribable feeling, pulled her eyes towards him.

Their eyes met.

She inhaled sharply, feeling her breath catch in her throat, a tidal wave of heat sweeping away the cool of early afternoon. For a moment, time seemed to stop as if paving a way to the inevitable meeting of two lone souls that were cruelly ripped apart by the hands of time.

She blinked her eyes once and the wind resumed its dance.

She tilted her head towards him, strands of blonde hair whipping in disarray as a powerful gust of wind swept past them, staring at one another in awe.

Chocolate eyes clashed with onyx and she gasped.

For a brief moment, she thought she saw scales around the side of his eyes, fire leaking out of his body like a powerful aura with rays of sun blazing in angry flames.

Her astonishment bled into awe as she stared. Somehow, he emanated waves of power, a presence which demanded attention. Like an exotic creature the mankind had lost many ages ago. _Like a dragon_.

_"I'm the strongest Dragon Slayer in Fiore! So give me your best shot! I'm all fired up!"_

Lucy shook her head, banishing the memory that flitted over her.

_'W-what was that?!'_

The world stopped moving, the sound of chatting and laughter vanishing from the background as if all her senses were shutting down her ability to sense anything aside from him.

Her heart stopped beating for a second only to get back in full force. Inside her, a war drum; a siren's song.

There was a spark of recognition together with confusion in the depths of his eyes.

This was the first time they'd met, she was sure; she could never forget such a face if she had before.

Something inside of her was whispering that no matter where or when she saw those eyes, she would recognize it with no doubt.

She opened her mouth to say something as they neared each other, her steps slowing down by a second matching his.

And then, without warning…

There was another memory, followed by another.

Memory after memory started swarming her vision, occurrences that she never experienced in this lifetime, things that she only read in books, saw in fairy tales and fantasy movies.

In one of the memories, she saw herself.

She… looked mesmerized, staring straight outside the window in her pink pajamas to a floating cherry blossom tree at the canal down the side of the docks.

Tears were prickling the side of her eyes as she stared at the beautiful tree in wonder.

Surprisingly, Lucy could also feel the emotion of her counterpart. She felt the feeling of gratitude, disbelief, adoration and contentment.

She didn't know why though.

This was…confusing as hell.

She didn't have enough time to ponder over the memory when another memory appeared where she was being hugged by someone, a man, as she cried.

Another memory flashed where she was falling from a tower, a scream coming out of her as gravity pulled her down towards her impending doom. She screeched.

She couldn't hear what she was screaming or who she was screaming for, but she saw someone leaped high towards her, calling out her name and catching her in his strong arms.

Lucy unconsciously held the side of her head as memory after memory flashed through her.

There was a blinding light, devouring her before receding, and she finally saw his face...

He grinned at her with flaring gums, his sharp fangs visible as she felt his warm hand surrounding hers.

She watched as he opened his mouth, telling her words that made her trust him with her life.

Those words..

She couldn't help but felt like those were the only things that she needed to hear from him, with tears stinging her eyes. She smiled at him, because she trusted this man with her life.

His words, simple but meaningful echoed like a broken disc.

_"...cause we'll always be together."_

She gasped as if emerging from the deep water.

She stopped a few feet before him, not knowing or caring how she'd gotten there.

She clenched her hands tightly to her chest, breaths uneven and shallow. She stared at the man before her, who was staring back in bewilderment and something more she couldn't decipher.

They opened their mouths as if to say something.

"...Uh..."

"Umm.."

They both stammered at the same time, startled. They stared at each other with wide eyes; twin blushes dusted on their cheeks.

Lucy felt shy all of a sudden and she looked away, not realizing that he did the same thing.

The silent standoff didn't last long because they couldn't help taking another peek, drinking each other in.

Lucy pondered why she felt this way toward a complete stranger.

She didn't know why she felt like he…was supposed to be someone important. So important that she basked in his presence. She was aware of his eyes on her and his hesitating stance.

It also didn't escape her notice when he ducked into the soft fabric of his scarf, staring at her in wonder. Each struggle to say something to the other but came up empty.

Silence reigned for a time, Both gauging the other's expression and appearance.

The person in front of her wore a simple t-shirt with red sleeves, and the rest were plain white with matching shorts, paired with simple black sandals and a white fluffy scarf around his neck.

The scarf securely wrapped around his neck was kind of unusual considering it was spring, but somehow, he pulled it off spectacularly. It was as if the scarf was meant to be seen right on its place around his neck all the time, even though this was supposed to be the first time that she had ever seen him, it felt like she knew him for so long.

His pink locks of hair were as unorthodox as the rest of him, and she thought that if anyone could ever pull it off, it was him.

He may not be the most handsome man to walk on earth, but his appearance was uniquely alluring to her eyes, and it took her breath away.

Her favorite part of him was his eyes, eyes that were scanning her features unabashedly as she stood there in front of him like an odd specimen.

Those eyes made her self-conscious and was reminded of what outfit she was wearing today.

She wore a short, flowing blue skirt, matching the little blue ribbon tied on the side of her long, blonde hair, and a white blouse as her top, a red handbag secured on her shoulder to complete her simple outfit.

She couldn't help but wondered what he thought of her. Especially when he scanned her from head to toe with a vacant look. She wanted to know what he thought of her, which shouldn't matter. It was confusing hell.

_Everything_ was so confusing and it was giving her a headache.

Their staring contest was abruptly cut off when someone called out from behind the man in front of her and they were suddenly brought back to reality.

The world around them began to love once more.

"Hey Natsu! How could you leave your old man behind? Come on! I saw a food stall over there!"

The new comer said as he hurried towards the person whose name was Natsu.

_Natsu.._

She unconsciously whispered his name, testing it on her own lips.

_'Ohh...so that is his name.'_

The name was so familiar to her she felt like even her heart and soul recognized it.

She mentally shook her head and stared at the owner of the voice earlier.

Natsu opened his mouth and stuttered, but before he could say anything, the newcomer-a guy in his late 40s-wrapped one of his strong arms around him and started dragging him away.

"Ah! Igneel! Wha-wait!"

She watched as Natsu flailed his limbs in protest, trying but failing to get out of the strong grip around his neck.

"Come on Natsu, I'm starving! What are you even doing there, standing like an idiot?"

The man continued on as he dragged Natsu away, not noticing her presence at all.

"Aackkk!"

Natsu choked as he stared at her as if apologetic.

He tried to protest and struggle away from the strong hold around him, but to no avail.

He glanced her way one more time and she smiled, nodding as a sign of farewell. She turned on her heels to continue her walk, but she couldn't help but chance a final glance over her shoulder and watched the mass of pink head moving further away as it struggled from being dragged towards the food-carts.

"Natsu huh… "

She said softly under her breath, smiling as she looked up towards the sky.

_'Natsu..'_

She didn't know why that name brought warmth to her heart, but it had been a long time since she felt this way, and she didn't understand why.

She didn't know why she suddenly felt like she found a piece of herself that had been missing for so long.

And above all else, she didn't know why she felt like it wouldn't be the last time their paths would cross, and in due time, they would meet with each other again. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief and a vague feeling of excitement and longing.

She looked again to the food stalls and she saw him staring at her too.

She smiled before continuing on her path, grinning at the thought of meeting him again.

She tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear that the wind carried on her cheeks, smiling softly.

_'You will meet him again Lucy.'_

A voice whispered softly to her, and the same images she saw earlier flashback again.

Her brow creased in pain as her headache worsened. She massaged her temples and shook her head, deciding that she really needed to be on her bed right now.

Lucy walked the long way back to her apartment as she kept pondering about the man she just met and the one in her memories.

...

...

Later that night, Lucy dreamed of a pink haired boy with beautiful onyx eyes and a dazzling smile, a smile which pervaded all of their adventures.

_"It's always more fun when we're together.."_

***END***


End file.
